


goose hoarding kudos

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [18]
Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Extra kudos, Geese, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: god i hope i'm gifting this to the right person, sorry if you are a stranger
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	goose hoarding kudos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



> god i hope i'm gifting this to the right person, sorry if you are a stranger


End file.
